


RR 情人節

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 情人節

嚴格來說，今天與往日的每一天並沒有什麼不同。

除了不管走到哪都有成雙成對的情侶之外。

霍克愛並不是很適應這樣的氛圍，偏偏上校選在今日堅持要上市區巡視，既沒有下雨也沒理由說不，她只好跟上。

她與他保持半步左右的距離走在街上時，看到前面迎面走來一對老夫妻，手牽執著。

有一點什麼從她眼裡閃過，連自己都來不及細想，她偷偷瞄向男人被肩頭遮掩著的側臉。

他的那隻右手隨著步伐前後微擺，輕易就能抓住。想到這裡，霍克愛忽然意識到自己的左手五隻指頭僵直著。趕緊甩了甩頭。

這是一個與他們一輩子絕緣的節日—情人節。

嚴格來說，這種與軍政無關的文件是應該要立刻銷毀的，燒掉也可以。馬斯坦古輕輕把玩著自己的發火布手套。

他很習慣這種氛圍，畢竟只要上了酒吧，到處都是挨著彼此的男女。但偏偏現在受歡迎的是自己的副官，情人節上班日才過半日，他已經看不見副官辦公桌的全貌了。

上頭堆滿了情書和巧克力。

上午巡視市區時，那對迎面走來的金婚夫婦，手拉著手是那麼自然。

他不敢轉頭回去看副官，只是悄悄地增加右手往後擺動的幅度。

太過在意手臂差點走成同手同腳，才又狼狽地打消念頭。

情人節—是他這輩子都不能與最愛之人一起度過的日子。

縱使他們幾乎共渡每一天。

嫉妒使他面目猙獰，然而他毫不自知。

下午，霍克愛進行完日常的射擊訓練，自訓練場返回辦公室時，在門口與哈博克擦肩而過。

他明顯十分頹喪，雙肩下垂的程度令霍克愛以為他這輩子都不能挺直腰背了。他向她敬禮時也是有氣無力，草草帶過。

「上校，哈博克是怎麼了？」

辦公室裡，馬斯坦古正在閱覽公文，並沒有抬頭，但很明顯他知道哈博克的狀態。

「我不知道，我看他心情不好，准了他半天的假，回去和女朋友好好過情人節。」他端起茶杯若無其事地啜飲，不知怎麼地，她能從中嚐出一些妒嫉的酸澀。

她看向馬斯坦古的辦公桌上一疊疊粉紅色的信封，有的繽紛、有的脫俗。她發誓她甚至在上面看到幾個認識的名字，那幾個女孩的臉浮現在她腦海，坦白說，顏值不算次等。

「您沒有在那堆仰慕者裡面找到中意的嗎？上校。」這不是她想問的，不對，又好像是？

「妳知道的，我沒有哈博克那種運氣。」他還是沒抬頭。

「妳呢？我看數量是每年都在打破紀錄。」他指的是被送來的信件與巧克力的數量。

「下官對不敢面對面親自開口的男人沒有興趣。」她看見馬斯坦古挑了挑眉，輕聲說了句「是嗎？」

「既然我們兩個都是與這個日子無緣的單身男女，晚上的時間很空，下個月的軍機會議也尚未籌備完成，不如今晚賞個臉讓我請妳吃個飯，再到我家加班吧？中尉？」

她花了三十秒定義，這到底算不算一起過情人節？

十秒後總結，吃完飯後好好辦公就不算了。

「好吧，比待在軍部加班好多了。」

如意算盤打錯了，情人節最令人生厭的地方，就是當天單身的人沒有任何生存的空間。

他們吃了第五家餐廳的閉門羹之後，決定直接買外食回到馬斯坦古的公寓。

「全中央市的情侶都跑街上來了嗎？」馬斯坦古忍不住抱怨。

所到之處，皆是牽手、擁抱、接吻的情侶。每間餐廳都早早被預約，沒有空位接待客人。

「沒辦法，下官給您買了豬肉派，還是回去吃吧？」

「只好如此了。」馬斯坦古無奈地說，順便抖了抖剛剛放在地上的袋子上的塵埃。

「對了，上校，那一袋是什麼？下官記得您今天上班時沒有帶著那個袋子。」

「這個啊？沒什麼，就是新衣服而已。」新衣服？他什麼時候買新衣服？但這屬於上司的私生活範疇，縱然好奇也沒有探究到底的必要，霍克愛沒繼續追問。

馬斯坦古用鑰匙轉開大門，將客廳的電燈電源打開，男子簡單的公寓躍入眼簾。

好像沒有單獨來過，她突然意識到這件事。

但就是與平時一樣，以下屬的身分到上司家裡繼續加班，大夥很常一起這樣做，沒什麼好奇怪的。

話是這樣說，但是身為公寓主人的馬斯坦古卻顯得很不自在。

「隨便坐吧，我去倒水。」他的動作參雜了許多不必要的晃動啊、擺頭啊什麼的，結果右腳趾頭撞到桌腳，痛得站不起來。

「您沒事吧？還是讓下官來吧。」

「不好意思，麻煩妳了⋯⋯」他含淚表示歉意。

上校今天怪怪的。她一邊裝水一邊這樣想。

感覺起來很躁鬱，心情不是很好。當然也不難理解，在這種四處被情人們群聚包圍的日子，單身的人很難能保持愉快的心情。她自己也是有點⋯⋯

不行，她揮了揮手，把這個荒謬的念頭趕出腦袋。

走出廚房時，馬斯坦古已經幫她把晚餐擺在桌上，他自己則是搭配著會議公文在用餐。

這麼認份也很奇怪⋯⋯

「上校，您心情不好嗎？」她將水杯放在他面前桌上，忍不住開口問。

「⋯⋯沒有，為什麼問？」他猶豫了。

「因為您確實心情不好，下官感覺得到。」

他嘆了一口氣，知道自己隱瞞不了。

「上次人事部的那個少尉，今年還是有寫情書給妳吧？」

「啊？有的，但下官都還沒看呢。」

黑色的瞳孔從公文移到她身上，她覺得有些凝重。

「我應該讓妳去享受這個節日，而不是在這裡陪我加班。」

「下官說了，不敢親自開口的男人我不感興趣。」

「我不是說他，我是說我。」他的眼神彷彿穿透她的皮膚。

「我沒膽子當面開口，不能讓妳像個普通的女孩，好好地享受情人帶給妳的美妙。」

話已經說出來了，覆水沒有收回的餘地。

「我既不敢向妳告白，又為了那些覬覦妳的男人感到吃味。用加班這種爛理由讓妳在這個人人都與情人愉快度過的節日，跟我一起關在這個破爛公寓裡辦公。」簡直爛透了，他在心底譴責自己。

她被他說出口的話驚嚇得不小，半晌不能回應。

但下一刻，又為此不禁感到愉悅。

有時候，她都懷疑這是不是一場耐力賽。

他與她競爭著，誰先被梗在喉頭的那三個字噎死⋯⋯

「下官不是為了您才不過情人節的。」她臉上的笑容難掩。

「是因為想和您一起過情人節，所以才在這裡加班的。」

男人黯淡了一整天的臉色明亮了起來。

原來這就是他一整天舉止怪異的原因，真是傻。

霍克愛拾起公文，微笑著開始簽閱。

說到怪怪的，還有個人今天也怪怪的。

「所以您今天中午遷怒了有女朋友一起過節的哈博克？」霍克愛突然懂了哈博克那張死灰的臉色是怎麼來的。

男人的臉僵住。說中了⋯⋯

怎麼會這麼幼稚呢？

「那是因為他春風滿面的述說他今晚計畫要怎麼過節，絲毫不懂什麼是同理心，我才給他一點教訓⋯⋯」他眼神飄移，試圖合理化自己的幼稚行為。

「再說，把這種東西帶來軍部本來就是他的不對，換成是妳可能會直接對他開槍⋯⋯」

這種東西？什麼東西？

啊啊，原來這就是所謂的”新衣服”。

「這是⋯⋯穿過的？」

「不，是全新的，哈博克打算今晚讓他女朋友穿上，但是他直接讓物流送到辦公室，還到處炫耀。」

霍克愛無言的看著餐桌上那套⋯⋯露骨的兔女郎裝，心想明天要去辦公室朝哈博克開幾槍才夠？

「是吧？我臭罵他一頓是合理的吧？」

「下官可以理解，但您還是參雜了私人情緒在裡頭，這樣是不應該的。」他低著頭聽講，好似個被老師責罵的學生。

「唉唉，也罷，現在下官陪您過節了，您該滿意了吧？」那表情太委屈，於心不忍。

「我們是加班，哪是過節？」男人拉高音量抗議。

「不然您還想怎樣？」她雙手交臂看著他問。都跟著你回家了，還想怎樣？

接著她就後悔了⋯⋯

“穿給我看。”

需要遮掩的地方太多了，手完全不知道該往哪裡擺。

自己怎麼會順著他的意思呢？簡直不敢相信。

一定是被他那套不能光明正大過情人節對男人而言是多麼沒有尊嚴、多麼悲哀的一件事的謬論給唬弄了，一時心軟才讓他得逞。

「好了⋯⋯我要換下來了。」太羞恥了，臉紅得連自己都感受得到。

她才剛剛伸手想拿回自己的制服，就被男人一把拽住。

「還不行，這太美妙了，不能這麼快結束。」他說話時的鼻息噴在她的耳朵附近，身上的布料這麼少，更難抵擋。

這裝扮沒有地方藏手槍，當然手槍就被她自己擺在桌上，然後就再也沒機會碰到了。

「不行，這真的⋯⋯太丟臉了⋯⋯」那耳朵左搖右晃的，令她自己都難以忽視。

雖然是假的，但是她還是感受到那團毛絨絨的尾巴被馬斯坦古握住。

「哈博克太懂享受了，不得不佩服他。」馬斯坦古由衷讚嘆。

難怪他說要沒收他的新衣服的時候，他像是丟了魂似的。

「上校！」

男人的手從尾巴周遭開始摩挲，接著大膽地握住她的臀瓣。

「好可愛，莉莎⋯⋯」

他想起今天哈博克還滿面春風地說了些什麼。

首先，挑逗那叢可愛尾巴以及長尾巴的臀部。接著找到小兔子纖細的脖子，狠狠咬上一口。

哈博克說到這裡的時候還演了一下大野狼。

太實用了⋯⋯霍克愛因此發出細膩的嬌喘。

然後呢？他回憶了一下。

對了！手！

大野狼的手可不能閒下來，小兔子豐滿的山峰也需要他征服。

「上、校⋯⋯！」被裝扮成這樣，霍克愛覺得自己抵抗的能力大大散失。

這絕對是這個世界上最恐怖的服裝。

男人的手指隔著薄薄的布料找到那敏感的凸起時，她差點要跪倒在地。

他趕緊接住：

「我親愛的小兔子不行了嗎？」太煽情了，霍克愛的臉上熱氣奔騰不斷。

她從來沒有像現在這樣，在自己面前毫無防備。霍克愛纖軟的身軀讓他有些不捨，他知道她平日裡總是那麼嚴肅，此際的心境肯定羞恥難當。

心裏突然有些微疼，她為了自己，竟然放開素日裡的自尊與堅持。

確實非常誘人，但是太過頭又太殘忍了。

馬斯坦古改以輕啄她的唇瓣，傳遞他的心疼與深愛。

霍克愛發現他縱使已被點燃慾火，仍掛念著不願進一步強迫自己，忽然不覺得那麼羞恥，反而有點慶幸哈博克帶來這種東西。

她抬起下巴回應這個吻，不管不顧這是否會讓男人失去理智。

畢竟這是情人節，甜一些也是合理的。


End file.
